An architectural decoration panel refers to a platy structure or a structure having shapes, such as stones, woods, fire shutters, polyethylene materials, aluminum materials, ceramic tiles, glass, glass products, metal and nonmetal fire-proof building materials, and metal and nonmetal building materials or the like, which can be mounted on such surfaces like the external facade, internal facade, ceiling and floor of a building wall surface.
Conventional methods for mounting architectural decoration panel include a wet overlaying method, a sticking method and a dry-hang method. The conventional wet overlaying method uses cement mortar as an adhesive to glue an architectural decoration panel on a wall surface, however, the density of the architectural decoration panel itself is larger, which results in a larger mass ratio, while the wet overlaying mainly depends on the adhesive force of the cement mortar. If the adhesive force of the cement mortar is insufficient, it's easy to cause the architectural decoration panel to fall off. Moreover, alkali components contained in the cement tend to cause a salt-petering on the surface of the architectural decoration panel, while the wet overlaid architectural decoration panel and a wall body are in a rigid joint, which leads to a poor antiknock performance. The sticking method uses a special architectural decoration panel adhesive to glue an architectural decoration panel on a wall surface, which requires high flatness and cleanness of the wall surface, but the area and the thickness of the architectural decoration panel used are limited, and the architectural decoration panel is easy to break in case of being impacted, further, the architectural decoration panel adhesive remains on the surface of the architectural decoration panel and easily makes the interior of the architectural decoration panel loose due to aging effect of the adhesive, so that the surface is easy to fall off, thus quickening the aging of the architectural decoration panel. The conventional dry-hang method directly hangs an architectural decoration panel on a wall surface or suspends and hangs the architectural decoration panel on a steel frame, using a metal hanging piece, which is sophisticated in structure, having a higher requirement on the thickness of the architectural decoration panel (generally no less than 15 mm), and having big loss during grooving, moreover, mounting of the steel frame keel increases the load-bearing of the construction, which leads to difficulty in construction, high cost, long construction period, difficulty in dismounting after being mounted on the wall, and the architectural decoration panel cannot be repeatedly utilized. It is ideal to make the mounting of the architectural decoration panel safe, simple, convenient and quick, environment friendly, contamination free, and cost saving.